


創作筆記

by I_Min



Series: 蜂蜜炸雞 [3]
Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Min/pseuds/I_Min
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是寫的時候用來整理思路的筆記。很不有趣，十分不有趣，完全是給自己和幫我審稿子的親友看的自嗨向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	創作筆記

──Hozi間的連結

a. ……因人而異，對連結比較敏感的人甚至能感受到另一半的情緒波動或身體病痛，也會在心理上更加依賴彼此。（CH2）

b. 漆黑一片的臥室裡，權順榮沉在其他人輕微的鼾聲中，睜著眼睛聽外面兩位弟弟的拌嘴，一點睡意也沒有。他沒跟任何人提起過，但自從他替李知勳做過標記後，他的生理時鐘就很固執地跟著身體認定的伴侶走了，只要李知勳還沒睡下，即便權順榮自己再疲倦，也會被一種躁動不安的感覺綁住，根本沒辦法入眠。

他猜李知勳並不知道這件事，畢竟對方再也沒提起過那天的事。 （CH3）

c. 李知勳沒有回答這個問題。這麼顯而易見的答案還需要回答嗎？李碩珉這弟弟真是有點傻傻的。

跟權順榮混多了，變得一樣傻。（CH4）

d. 他從來沒告訴過權順榮，那些一個人在公司加班的夜晚，他知道權順榮是醒著的。連結不可能是單向的，他很驚訝權順榮居然一直以為這是他個人的小秘密──這個人，蠢起來時還真不是一點半點。（CH8）

以角色主觀而言，順榮有感受但不知道知勳其實也有 V.S 知勳清楚知道雙方對連結都有感受，但好奇順榮會怎麼應對，而故意不戳破。我沒看過別的ABO文特別去著墨這塊，但我自己構思時十分喜歡這個想法，特別是『連結』本身就帶著十分親密，但又奇妙地不需要靠表面接觸來維持的意味──也就是所謂的Soulmate。但真的寫出來後，似乎變得太過晦澀，純粹的讀者大概很難完整看出整個脈絡。

 

──嗅聞

a.權順榮有時，簡直對李知勳這種若無其事的態度感到委屈：人家勝澈哥和淨漢哥啊，雖然也只是隊友關係，可是常常窩在一起看電視的咧，還有事沒事就愛聞來聞去的咧。（CH3）

b.「我也以為勝澈有說！」尹淨漢嚷：「你們每天都看我們在做，怎麼也不問啊！」崔勝澈配合演出，把尹淨漢拉到自己身前，捋起他的馬尾，表演了個在脖子上聞了一下的動作。（CH7）

除了帶出『嗅聞』這件事，以推動劇情外，這邊其實還有個暗示：文中的澈漢並不一定是戀人，一開始被順榮誤解為親密的舉動，也僅是為了維持正常生理機能。所以CH7後面寫到的兩人在討論保險套，也可以解讀成他們其實各自另有戀情。不過這段自由度很高，要解讀為澈漢就是戀人其實也是可以的。

 

──順榮信息素的暗示

a.從來不在生活中使用信息素的權順榮覺得，他的這些兄弟們有時候也是挺亂來的。（CH3）

b.除了上次在工作室做暫時標記那次，李知勳再也沒聞過權順榮的信息素，平常權順榮都把信息素控制得很好，他也不知所覺。（CH8）

不愛放出來當然是有原因的，因為信息素是炸雞味，怎麼說都不想隨便給人家知道啊（壞）。另外，知勳明明知道順榮的信息素是炸雞味，卻從不嘲笑他，則顯示了知勳柔軟的、比文字能表現出的更加體貼的那一面。

 

──「你很漂亮」

a.這好像是只有權順榮發現的小祕密似的。他曾在各種不同場合不小心脫口而出地誇李知勳漂亮，大部分時候會被當作在練瘋話，小部分時候李知勳會拿東西扔他，極小部分的時候，他會得到一個意思是『懶得理你』的，軟綿綿的「謝謝」。（CH1）

b.「你很漂亮。」權順榮說。他的心軟得像要化了，撥開對方的瀏海，毫無意外地看到一雙濕潤的眼睛。「你很漂亮，每一個地方都很漂亮。沒事的，我用手幫你吧，要是緊張就閉上眼睛。」（CH9）

c.接下來輪到李知勳了。他沉默地咬了一會筷子，才終於說：「整張專輯裡，我最喜歡的就是『你很漂亮』這句歌詞。這真的是很美、很溫柔的一句話。」（CH11）

反覆出現的「你很漂亮」，對我來說有很多涵義。第一是在現實中順榮真的親口誇過知勳「漂亮」，因為我不懂韓文，無法確定實際上用起來是否具有「認為對方的好看帶有中性特徵」這個意味，所以一切以中文中的涵義來討論。回到小說中的世界，順勳兩人確實是不同性別，所以我讓他更頻繁的使用了這個詞，但要強調的是，因為ABO世界觀共有六種性別，所以故事裡順榮並不是把知勳當成女性看待，而是把他看成了另一個概念上更加細膩，會令順榮所屬的性別（男性Alpha）產生保護慾的族群。這樣的心情並不存在侮辱的意味，只是情竇初開的小夥子對愛戀之人的遐想，在理性層面上，順榮也很清楚知勳並不是真的需要他的保護（……更何況李知勳也不是什麼嬌弱的小白兔好吧(CH7)）。

第二是和知勳對自己的性別（男性Omega）的評價相對照。我其實希望在這裡帶出一點對性行為汙名化的探討，東方社會對性的看法保守，Omega這種因身體構造而會產生旺盛性需求的性別，在檯面上自然是「不體面」的。這種長久流傳下來的「不體面」，對小說中的Omega角色們各自帶來不同程度的壓力，有些角色天性坦然，故能淡然處之（尹淨漢），有些角色則站在現代和傳統間的灰色地帶不停掙扎（李知勳）。知勳沒有對大眾隱瞞自己的性別，說明了一部分的他倔強地不願認為身為Omega是需要隱瞞的、可恥的事情，然而內心仍然對不能控制的本能感到膽怯。這樣的膽怯在兩次熱潮期發作時，都讓他非常害怕，甚至自暴自棄地覺得「我很噁心（CH9）」。這樣的矛盾第一次暴露在順榮眼前時，順榮的反應是心疼和焦急，所以馬上重複強調了兩次「你很漂亮，你每個地方都很漂亮（CH9）」。這邊的漂亮，就不單純指外表的美麗了，還意味著潔淨、吸引人、值得尊重和愛護這些美好的特質。

第三是知勳和自己的和解。他在和順榮冷戰後，主動在大家面前提起順榮說過的「你很漂亮」，看似是在談論歌詞，實際上是在試圖回應順榮：謝謝你，你的溫柔和心意，幫助了我很多。你對我很珍貴，所以，我們不要吵架了好嗎？

 

──這篇小說的中心精神到底是？

寬容。

哲學家維根斯坦說過：「語言是思想的載體。」這雖然只是篇不入流的黃色同人小說，但我還是很不自量力地，希望把我對人性中最美好的期望放進去。

兩個年輕人，好好地，願意傾聽對方感受地，去談一場互相尊重的戀愛。

所以從頭到尾，順榮只展現了一次Alpha對Omega天性中渴望佔有的情緒——「佔有他，徹底標記他，讓他生你的孩子，從此只能屬於你一個人（CH6）」但當他發現知勳害怕時，他儘管也在被本能折磨，還是立刻制止了自己。之後在跟知勳相處的時候，他也大抵上都表現得十分自制。

我沒有花太多篇幅描寫小說中的世界對Omega施加的壓力，但從CH7裡淨漢說的話，和CH10中順榮面對明浩的滿心焦慮，還是可窺一斑。雖然CH10的場面最後成了推向高潮的一個搞笑點，大家也一副傻白甜的模樣，但在沒寫出來的背後，意味大家決定給予的，雲淡風輕的包容。

如果哪天有緣分讀到這裡還沒關上網頁的你，也感受到了這樣的溫柔，那就好了。

 

──寫的過程裡，最大的困難是什麼？

最大的困難是對知勳情緒轉折的描寫。這篇小說主要以順榮的角度在看待兩人的關係，角色個性使然，順榮的情竇初開、犯錯和成長都說明得比較清晰，但知勳就和讀者顯得疏遠，以至於我覺得最大重點之一：知勳和自己本能的和解，不見得能被所有讀者看見。

「李知勳深深吸了口氣，卻是怎麼也壓不住胸口的騷動。別犯蠢，他告誡自己，那可是權順榮啊，跟你分一條牙膏長大的那個權順榮，但是，但是──光是權順榮的一個表情，竟就令他無法自抑地渾身酥軟。

他想要權順榮。瘋了似的想要。想要被擁抱，被奪取，被給予，本能也好，愛情也罷。權順榮可真是錯估了他。他對自己拿定主意的事，向來心甘情願，誰叫這是他的Alpha呢，溶在他血肉裡的一部分。一切都是這麼地理所當然，兜了一個圈，跌跌撞撞地，又再回到了原點。

他再也不打算逃走了。」（CH9）

這一段大概是我整個過程中花了最多時間反覆修改的一個部分。尤其是，我很希望能寫出那種被情慾煎熬的焦躁感，但同時又必須要寫心理轉折，最後的成品就顯得有些晦澀了。以回應來看，有些讀者能看得懂「知勳原來是想通了啊」，但有些讀者的反應是比較困惑的。

相較之下，刪減片段「7:15AM」在一個相對平靜的情緒裡，就成功地把思想轉折寫得比較清晰：

「李知勳是有點慣於折磨自己，可是他並不愚蠢。他中意權順榮，權順榮中意他，既然如此，該怎麼辦就怎麼辦吧。一味逃避從來不是他的作風。他畢竟還是個釜山男子，總不能跟自己的戀人渡過熱潮期，還要推三阻四哭哭啼啼，搞得對方跟強暴犯似的。Alpha和Omega的結合或許只是本能，但他和權順榮，是他們憑著自己的心選擇的伴侶。

所以他一點也不害怕。他知道權順榮絕不會傷害他。

在他以為自己將會孓然一身地帶著這個身體死去的年輕歲月裡，他不明白，坦然接受身體的需求並不是什麼值得羞恥的事。而現在，他感覺整個人都輕鬆了。」（番外一7:15 AM）

嗯，希望有一天，我能把各方面的表述掌握得更好。

 

──未來的理想作品一定要具備什麼條件？

中心思想的成熟，誠懇，和有趣。我還是認為作品的娛樂性很重要，再好的作品，不能讓大部分人有興趣一直讀下去，傳播性就會大受限制。

當然最大的夢想還是完成一部能在中文圈裡占一席之地的推理小說。這個計畫已經進行了快三年還是……在很胚胎的階段……不過人還是要有夢想的。顆顆。

 

下一章持續收集一些各處得來的比較有趣的評論。


End file.
